


The Traveler Presents the Order of the Cobalt Soul's Kinda Annual Award for Awesomeness in Fic (Brought to You by Jester and Beau)

by bboiseux



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Academy Awards, Audience Participation, Dialogue Heavy, Fake Award Show, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Hi everybody!  Jester here!  The Traveler told me about all these stories that people were writing about me and my friends and I totally want to read them!  But[sad voice]there are also a super lot of these.  Which is totally flattering!  But also SUPER overwhelming.  So, I was talking to Beau and she said[super deep, not at all like Beau voice]"There should be a list of the best fic." And I was like "Oh!  That's a great idea, we should figure out the best fic and give out awards and stuff!"  And then Beau looked at me weird, but she agreed to do it anyway.  So.[The one where Jester decides to read Critical Role Fan fiction, forces the rest of the Mighty Nein to do it too, and gives out totally fake awards.][Also known as the one where bb! wants to write the Critical Role characters reacting to fanfic and have an excuse to rec a ton of fic at the same time ... but needs YOUR HELP!]





	1. An Announcement!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is an excuse for me to write the characters reading fanfic about them. Yes, this is also an excuse for anyone to send in recs of their favorite fics. Yes, this is also a way to give myself a scaled down reading list.
> 
> The link to submit recs for the characters to react to is linked after the "Announcement!"

_[Jester and Beau sitting on a large dark stage, with a single spotlight centered on them.  Jester is hunched over a book.  Beau is sitting straight up with her arms crossed.]_

**JESTER:** _[Suddenly looking up as if she just noticed someone.]_  Hi everybody!

 **BEAU:** _[Giving a begrudging nod of acknowledgment]_ Yo.

 **JESTER:** Beau and I were just talking about this amazing idea the Traveler had.

 **BEAU:** Amazing is really pushing it.

 **JESTER:** No!  It's super amazing!  It's going to be great.

 **BEAU:** Yeah, okay. Cool.

 **JESTER:** _[Bouncing in place.]_  We're going to have an award show for all the fic writers!  And there will be shiny statues and pretty lights and--

 **BEAU:** I mean, none of that's going to be real.  It's going to be, like, pretending you got an award.

 **JESTER:** Beau.  If you pretend hard enough, anything is possible.

 **BEAU:** Sure.

 **JESTER:** And this isn't going to be any old stinky award show!  It's going to be the best award show ever!

 **BEAU:** It's probably going to be barely adequate.

 **JESTER:** _[Scowling]_  It's going to be the Best. Award. Show. Ever.

 **BEAU:** _[Taking a calming breath.]_  Yes.  Yes it is.

 **JESTER:** _[Back to grinning]_ We want to make this a super fun time for the community, so it doesn’t have to be just [putting on a stuffy voice] "Oh this is objectively the best thing I have ever read and it totally made me want to have sex with the words on the page." _[Back to normal voice]_   Although that might be fun if it’s your kind of thing.  It should be "I liked this!  It scratched that itch!"

 **BEAU:** Yeah, so while we've got some _[air quotes]_ more traditional categories _[end air quotes]_ , this is more about seeing all the different kind of things people wrote this year.

 **JESTER:** Yeah! It'll be like an archive for recording these stories!

 **BEAU:** Um, I think most fic is already on an archive, like, it's explicitly called an Archive of Our Own.   _[Beau shrugs]_ Which I guess the Cobalt Soul would totally approve of--

 **JESTER:**   Ooo!  Ooo!  We could call it _[fancy announcer voice]_ “The Traveler Presents the Order of the Cobalt Soul's Kinda Annual Awards for Awesomeness in Fic Writing!"

 **BEAU:** Sure, why the fuck not.

 **JESTER:** And everyone should totally be selfish and just submit whatever they want, even their own fics!  Then it will be just the like the Academy Awards!

 **BEAU:** Ummmm

 **JESTER:** That's totally what I'm going to do.  I've got like a gazillion stories I wrote about Fjord and Caleb kissing and you and Yasha kissing and--

 **BEAU:** Wait, what?

 **JESTER:** I should totally post them so everyone can read them!

 **BEAU:** _[Clamping hand over Jester’s mouth]_ Uh, so click the magic link below to read the details and make your nominations.  I’m going to deal with this right now.

_[Drags Jester off stage]_

[NOMINATE HERE!](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/NCKRMTM) (more details in the notes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### So What is This?
> 
> This is an excuse to do a ton of fic recs and write the Mighty Nein while not actually writing fic. Basically, I’m hoping everyone will take this opportunity to dump all their favorite fics into that survey link and then I will write the Mighty Nein discussing each of the nominations!
> 
> ### Categories
> 
> I really want this to be an opportunity to highlight all sorts of different fic, so the categories are purposely broad. They are
> 
>   * Made You Laugh
>   * Gave You Warm Feelings
>   * Made You Ugly Cry
>   * Made You Horny
>   * Made You Go "What the Fuck?"
>   * Most Epic
>   * Gave You Sweet Sweet AU Feels
>   * Favorite Ficlet (under 1,000 words)
>   * Favorite Medium-Length (1,000 to 20,000 words)
>   * Favorite Long-Form Fic (20,000 words or more)
> 

> 
> ### Schedule
> 
>  **Round 1:** (Now until Jan 4th) Submit your nominations! You can do one per category or just submit the categories you want.
> 
>  **Round 2:** (Jan 7th - Jan 13th) **UPDATE: Open until Jan 18th!** I push out the nominations for each category with descriptions by the Mighty Nein. Then everyone gets a chance to vote on their top three nominations in each category.
> 
>  **Round 3:** (Jan 14th - Jan 20th) I tally the results and Beau and Jester announce the finalists in each category. Then everyone gets to vote one last time.
> 
>  **Award Show:** (Jan 28th) I write up an award show hosted by Jester and Beau, with presenter duties by the other Mighty Nein (Caduceus as voice over?) and we hand out (totally fake) awards!
> 
> So, take this chance to push some great fic! [Nominate away at this link!](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/NCKRMTM)
> 
> Ask any questions in the comments!
> 
> [[The original tumblr post can be shared here.]](https://bboiseux.tumblr.com/post/181308301415/announcing-the-traveler-presents-the-order-of-the)


	2. Welcome to Round One of the Nomination Process for The Traveler Presents the Order of the Co-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An archive of the survey introduction and questions for those who did not participate.

**BEAU:** Yeah, you can't fit all of that in the title, Jess.

**JESTER:** That's really stupid.

**BEAU:** Well, that's the way it is.

**JESTER:** Well, poop.

[Long Pause]

**JESTER:** Anyway, thanks for deciding to nominate some fic!  You can nominate fics in TEN DIFFERENT CATEGORIES!!!  Oh my goodness, it's so exciting!  Look at them all!

  * Made You Laugh
  * Gave You Warm Feelings
  * Made You Ugly Cry
  * Made You Horny
  * Made You Go "What the Fuck?"
  * Most Epic
  * Gave You Sweet Sweet AU Feels
  * Favorite Ficlet (under 1,000 words)
  * Favorite Medium-Length (1,000 to 20,000 words)
  * Favorite Long-Form Fic (20,000 words or more)



**JESTER:** Sooooo exciting!

**BEAU:** Yeah, some of them, I guess.

**JESTER:** The voting process will happen in three rounds!

  * **Round 1:**   (That's this round!)  Is for nominations.  During this round, anyone may submit up to one nomination for each category.  (This runs until Jan 4th!)
  * **Round 2:** Nominations from Round 1 will be tabulated and then voters will get to pick their top three choices from all nominations for each category.  (This runs from Jan 7th to 13th!)
  * **Round 3:** Voters will pick their top fic from the top five nominations for each category from Round 2. (Runs from Jan 14th to Jan 20th!)



**JESTER:** [Squealing]  This will be so much fun!

**Beau:** Yeah, but, you know, we also have to have rules for this shit.

**JESTER:** But rules are made to be broken!

**BEAU:** Normally, I'd agree with you, like 100%.  But if these get broken it's going to piss me the fuck off.  So you break them, I break you, got it?

  * **For each category** , you may nominate up to one fic.
  * Only **completed fics** should be nominated. 
    * However, **an** **individual chapter** of a fic may be nominated as a standalone work _._
  * All fics must have been **published in 2018**.
  * If a fic was started in a previous year, but **finished in 2018**, it can be nominated. 
    * However, individual chapters that are nominated must have been published in 2018.
  * Please **provide a link** to each fic you nominate.
  * You don't have to nominate a fic in every category (although it would be nice).
  * Submit your initial nominations by **January 4th, 2019**.



**SURVEY**

  1. What fic made you laugh the most?
  2. What fic gave you warmest fuzziest feelings?
  3. What fic made you cry the ugliest cry and curse the name of the author the most?
  4. What fic made you super horny?
  5. Which fic made you go "What the fuck?" in the loudest possible voice?
  6. What was the most epic, heartstopping fic you read?
  7. Which fic gave you those sweet sweet AU feels?
  8. What was the best ficlet (less than 1000 words) that you read?
  9. What was the best medium-length (1,000 to 20,000 words) fic you read?
  10. What was the best long-form  (20,000 words or more) fic you read?




	3. For Your Consideration (The Epic Results of the Nomination Round i.e. a massive pile of fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nominations are in! Now Jester and Beau just need to sort them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** First, some housekeeping:
> 
>   * A few nominations were disqualified because they did not follow the rules (published in 2018, the length categories). Overall about four (individual fic) nominations were lost to this, so barely anything.
>   * If an incomplete work was submitted without a chapter, I defaulted to Chapter 1 or to the first chapter that met the requirements of the category (only applies to length-based categories)
>   * I have noted the works that are Not Rated, Mature, or Explicit. Beyond that, please consider the tags when you follow the link.
> 

> 
> Second, this next round of voting will now go until **Jan 18th** because there is a lot of fic here and I can't imagine any of you have read ALL of it. [Voting is here!](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/6QF6NB5)
> 
> Third, a personal note: This was meant to be far more expansive (in fact, that was the whole point), with each category planned to be it's own update. Unfortunately, some serious real life issues have come up that keep me from doing much work right now (and will likely lead to a hiatus from tumblr and AO3 when this whole "awards" thing is complete). However, because the participation was so good for this, I didn't want to drop it, so now you get a giant list with some intros! I'll do the same for the Finalist announcement. I still plan to write the full awards ceremony with all the characters :)

**JESTER:** Oh my goodness, Beau!  There are so many fics!  And they're all so good!

 **BEAU:** Yeah, it is pretty cool.  Now what?

 **JESTER:** Oh, um, know we have to read them all.

 **BEAU:** Jess, that's a lot of reading.  Like, more than I had to do at the Cobalt Reserve.

 **JESTER:** Well, it's not more than I had to do while I was stuck in my room all the time!

 **BEAU:** Oh, uh, do you want to talk about that?

 **JESTER:** Nope!  Let's look at the fic!

## Made You Laugh

 **JESTER:** These were all so funny!

 **BEAU:** Yeah, some of them were pretty hilarious.

 **JESTER:** All of them, Beau.

 **BEAU:** Some of them, Jess.

  * [**A Marriage of Convenience, Ch 1**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828996/chapters/39504757)    (conceptstage)
  * [**A Mote of Possibility**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967520/chapters/39877518)    (SwissArmyKnife)
  * **[Anthropology for Beginners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672995) **   (Verity_Kindle)
  * [**cat magnet**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030725)    (adhdmollymauk)
  * [**CAT PEOPLE (and Cat People)**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662737)    (Mikkeneko)
  * [**Dear Traveler, Ch 1**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846896/chapters/31847670)  (PrincessAmericaChavez)
  * **[Fantastically Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107722)  **  (cinderfell)
  * [**Five Soda Maximum**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246009/chapters/35362152)    (chaya)
  * [**Gobsmacked (Five Times Nott Gave the Shovel Talk)**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662817)    (Mikkeneko)
  * [**happy people**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137155)   (mnemememory)
  * [**How to Train Your Blink Puppy**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884706)    (Angel Ascending)
  * [**listen to the fucking gps not my heartbeat**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981086)    (celebreultimaverba, Royalwriter) _**Mature**_
  * [**Paper kisses**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908158)    (happierhere)
  * [**Paying the Rent**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899660)    (HappiKatt) _**Mature**_
  * [**Something New For Me And You, Ch 1**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926323/chapters/34578522)    (sockablock)
  * [**sweet, a little selfish**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956589)    (coraxes)
  * [**Talk to the Tail**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147193)    (Grimalkin)
  * [**The Traveler is My Co-Parent**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799023)    (sabinelagrande)
  * [**There's a Ghost in My Lungs, Ch 15**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440007/chapters/36632943)    (QueenWithABeeThrone)
  * [**Tuskless Rescue Mission**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802113/chapters/36776823)    (Tsark) _**Explicit**_



## Gave You Warm Fuzzy Feelings

 **JESTER:** So. Cute.  I just awww.

 **BEAU:** _[Shrugging]_ Whatever.  I mean, I guess they were kind of cute.  Not my kind of thing.

 **JESTER:** What about the one about Frumpkin?  He's adorable!

 **BEAU:** Eh.

 **JESTER:** Okay, grumpy, what about the one where Yasha cradles you in your arms and is like "Oh, I love you so much, you mean--"

 **BEAU:** CAN WE MOVE ON NOW!?

  * [**A Mote of Possibility**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967520/chapters/39877518)    (SwissArmyKnife)
  * [**A Song That Claims No Language**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993783)    (sockablock)
  * [**all these ribbons you use (to tie yourselves to me)**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189405)    (RobinLorin)
  * [**Can We Stay Like this?**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286188/chapters/35461218)    (cecilantro)
  * [**Familiar Comfort, Ch 1**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759231/chapters/34128323#workskin)    (Angel Ascending)
  * [**High In A Blue Sky**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481978)    (CrunchyWrites)
  * [**Limbo**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014920)    (Awesome_sauce432)
  * [**Logistic Regression**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352687)    (CrunchyWrites)
  * [**My only sunshine, Ch 1**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046896/chapters/40080542)    (Meridas) _**Explicit**_
  * [**Paying the Rent**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899660)    (HappiKatt) _**Mature**_
  * [**Something New For Me And You, Ch 13**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926323/chapters/38449451#workskin)    (sockablock)
  * [**take your kid gloves off**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865447)    (gealbhan)
  * [**The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545137/chapters/38761514)    (steelneena)
  * [**The Long and Winding Road**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451335/chapters/35865498)   (CatKing_Catkin)
  * [**The Mighty Nein, Protectors of the Innocent (When They Feel Like It)**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489684)    (justanotherfangirl) _**Not Rated**_
  * [**The Taryon Darrington Queer Society, Ch 1**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651261/chapters/36352404)   (wibbelkind)
  * **[This Town is a Song About You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739605/chapters/36597507)** (everything555everything, Flavortext, Fuzzyface, MamzelleCombeferre)
  * [**Three Heartbeats**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879791)    (Steve)
  * [**True North**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537343/chapters/33589074)   ( Angel Ascending) _**Mature**_
  * [**Utility, Necessity, Enrichment, Decay**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361705)    (Mightybignein)
  * [**We'll Burn That Bridge When We Get To It**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035242)    (Awesome_sauce432)
  * [**When You Wake Up The World Will Come Around**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532064)    (infraredphaeton)



## Made You Ugly Cry and Curse the Name of the Author

 **JESTER:** _[Trying hard not to cry and failing miserably.]_ Why do so many people write about Molly dying and--and Fjord and Yasha and me being locked up?

 **BEAU:** _[Rubbing Jester's back]_ Hey, it's alright.  People write about it because it means a lot to them.  It's important.  Molly was important.

 **JESTER:** [ _Sniffling]_ I know, it's just, I wish he was back.

 **BEAU:** We all do.  How about we think about something else?  What about that story about some Cassandra chick.  That seems like it might turn out alright?  Or what about where Caleb--uh, okay, maybe not that one.

  * [**A Song That Claims No Language**](https://archiveofourown.com/works/14993783)    (sockablock)
  * [**All That's Ahead And Behind**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728781)    (steelneena)
  * [**COMPLICITY**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765594)    (Mikkeneko)
  * [**i could be a morning sunrise all the time, Ch 2**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768833/chapters/31691760#workskin)  (strongbut) _**Mature**_
  * [**I made the earth remember him**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047508)    (brinnanza)
  * [**lord, what a lonesome song he sings**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775749)    (batyatoon) _**Not Rated**_
  * [**Ode to A Caged Bird**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879561/chapters/37000464)    (Ara) _**Explicit**_
  * [**Paying the Rent**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899660)    (HappiKatt) _**Mature**_
  * [**Someone Else**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427513)    (protectoroffaeries)
  * [**The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545137/chapters/38761514)    (steelneena)
  * [**the mist upon the hill**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177475)    (BucketofWater) _**Not Rated**_
  * [**Things that remain**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784509)    (Beleriandings)
  * [**This One's For Molly**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299379)    (protectoroffaeries) _**Mature**_
  * [**Turn Undead, Ch 1**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517072/chapters/38687366)    (Mightybignein)
  * [**twisters chasing storms**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173468)    (wayonwayout)
  * [**until you set your old heart free**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976457)    (QueenwithaBeeThrone)
  * [**We'll Carry On**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119869)    (MeBeShe) _**Explicit**_
  * [**what doesn't kill you/makes you wish you were dead**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989825)    (LoveWithAGirl)
  * [**Where the Wild Song Echoes**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956567/chapters/32128056)    (distractedKat)



## Made You Super Horny

 **JESTER:** People really want Molly and Caleb to _[waggles her eyebrows]_ fuuuuuuuuck.

 **BEAU:** I'm pretty sure reading about two men getting it on is every woman's gods-given right.  _[Shrugs]_ Whatever gets you off.

 **JESTER:** And what gets you off, Beau? _[She elbows Beau ... suggestively.]_ What about that one about Yasha, huh?

 **BEAU:** _[Beau flushes]_ I don't know what you're talking about.  Although ... that one about Avantika makes me seriously think I should have gotten a piece of that action before she got herself killed.

  * [**A Fur Lined Cloak**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552985)    (chaya) _**Explicit**_
  * [**A Visit In The Garden, Ch 1**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764796/chapters/36668829)    (pastelNothing) _**Explicit**_
  * [**blackpowder**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617313)   (erebones) _**Explicit**_
  * [**Confluence of Humors**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545923/chapters/38763593)    (chaya) _**Explicit**_
  * [**everything and nothing, or, the meaning of meanings**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568972)    (celebreultimaverba) _**Explicit**_
  * [**Forsythia**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550309/chapters/33620337)    (ccaleb_widogast) _**Explicit**_
  * [**Manifest**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285325)    (ladyofrosefire) _**Explicit**_
  * [**Moonstruck**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067877/chapters/34933319)    (Moonybandit) _**Explicit**_
  * [**Negative Space**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850233)    (erebones, lose better) _**Explicit**_
  * [**o captain my captain**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431161)    (zemnian_nights) _**Explicit**_
  * [**Over the Wall**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925280)   (wilderswans) _**Explicit**_
  * [**Paying the Rent**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899660)   (HappiKatt) _**Mature**_
  * [**Read Me Like One of Your Zemnian Tomes, Ch 2**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732306/chapters/36761667#workskin)    (curiawesome) _**Explicit**_
  * [**short skirt, long jacket (I want a girl)**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448547)    (friendlyghost) _**Explicit**_
  * [**Stammtisch**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060152/chapters/34913999)    (chaya) _**Explicit**_
  * [**Tactile Stimulation**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864465)    (SnubbingApollo) _**Explicit**_
  * [**What the Water Gave me**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434161/chapters/33338496)    (fiach_dubh) _**Explicit**_
  * [**Yours and Mine**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531849/chapters/36054615)    (keefling) _**Explicit**_



## Made You Go "What the Fuck?" in the Loudest Possible Voice

 **JESTER:** Um, well, these are stories.

 **BEAU:** Fucking awesome stories.  Some of you people have got messed up minds.  I love it.

  * [**a country far away as health**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001064)    (LoosePilgrim) _**Mature**_
  * [**Born in a Box, How Do I end?, Ch 10**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305070/chapters/37696148)    (purplehuntress3) _**Mature**_
  * [**Carry It Until We Die, Ch 7**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673098/chapters/38113085)    (Starkraving)
  * [**Choke Me With Your Kiss, Eat Me From the Inside, Ch 1**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469240)    (bboiseux) _**Explicit**_
  * [**Eight of Swords**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144877/chapters/37722392)    (SwissArmyKnife)
  * [**Erebus**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380320)    (daddykeehl) _**Mature**_
  * [**i broke the world for us**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385471)    (freckledshoulderblades)
  * [**one nerve remaining**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779073)    (tardigradeschool)
  * [**Something New For Me and You, Ch 25**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926323/chapters/40562330)    (sockablock)
  * [**swallow up the flame like me**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248751)    (words-write-in-starlight) _**Mature**_
  * [**the mist upon the hill**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177475)    (BucketofWater) _**Not Rated**_
  * [**to the willing souls**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174828)    (kimaracretak)
  * [**We Are the Shadows in the Mirror**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769686)    (bboiseux, fiach_dubh, ginnyvos, TheLastNoel) _**Mature**_
  * [**We Circle By Night, Ch 11**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415599/chapters/39169735)    (Insanity Silver)



## Most Epic, Heart-stopping Fic

 **JESTER:** Oh, people put everything in this category!  Romance!  Adventure!

 **BEAU:** Yeah, but it's mostly dark shit.

 **JESTER:** Nooooo.  Did you read the one about Caleb and Fjord being all cute together?

 **BEAU:** Jess, I'm not like you, two dudes kissing and being cute can't make me forget everything else.  There's some dark shit in these stories.

 **JESTER:** But also dudes kissing.

  * [**A house by the sea**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663762)    (erebones, losebetter) _**Mature**_
  * [**a truth so loud you can't ignore my youth (my youth is yours)**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947651)    (whyyesitscar)
  * [**All That's Ahead And Behind**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728781/chapters/36567183)    (steelneena)
  * [**Betrothed, Ch 1**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256167)    (MeBeShe) _**Explicit**_
  * [**Carry It Until We Die, Ch 7**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673098/chapters/36410667)    (starkraving)
  * [**Chaos Theory: The Butterfly Effect, Ch 27**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457541/chapters/25217445)    (Scarecrowlover) _**Mature**_
  * [**In the Moments We Were Alone**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400165)    (sockablock)
  * [**My Friend Filthy**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661570/chapters/33871443)    (99BottleofBeerontheWall)
  * [**Rogue**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425836)    (sockablock)
  * [**the mist upon the hill**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177475)    (BucketofWater) _**Not Rated**_
  * [**Traveling Hearts**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618751/chapters/33784788)    (CatKing_Catkin) _**Mature**_
  * [**water; fire**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623112)    (frarernite)



## Gave You Sweet Sweet AU Feels

 **JESTER:** Aw, it's like ... we're different, but the same!

 **BEAU:** Yeah, this shit is pretty cool.  Like, we get to see our life in a different way.

  * [**Can We Stay Like This?**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286188/chapters/35461218)  (cecilantro)
  * [**Five Soda Maximum**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246009/chapters/35362152)   (chaya)
  * [**Goodnight to An Old Soul, Ch 1**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762324)    (fiach_dubh) _**Explicit**_
  * [**I Ship It**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761076/chapters/39324976)    (pinkevilbob)
  * [**listen to the fucking gps not my heartbeat**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981086)    (celebreultimaverba, Royalwriter) _**Mature**_
  * [**Paying the Rent**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899660)    (HappiKatt) _**Mature**_
  * [**Prophet of Tortham, Ch 1**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946589)    (TheInevitableSense) _**Mature**_
  * [**Resonance**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432705)    (RecklessDaydreamer)
  * [**Something New For You and Me, Ch 1**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926323/chapters/34578522)    (sockablock)
  * [**Take your kid gloves off**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865447/chapters/34418568)    (gealbhan)
  * [**The Descriptivist's Approach**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854460/chapters/34387928)    (CrunchyWrites) _**Explicit**_
  * [**the mist upon the hill**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177475)    (BucketofWater) _**Not Rated**_
  * [**The Taryon Darrington Queer Society, Ch 8**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651261/chapters/37707734)    (wibbelkind)
  * [**The Winter's Crest Episode**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980438)    (Angel Ascending)
  * [**Trust Me, Trust You**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668859/chapters/39086575)    (NeverSeenHer)
  * [**Tuskless Love**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361240)    (MidnightMinx90)
  * [**We'll Carry On**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119869/chapters/32536218)    (MeBeShe) _**Explicit**_
  * [**yesterday, today, tomorrow**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949500)    (sidonay)



## Favorite Ficlet (under 1,000 words)

 **JESTER:** They're so tiny, but so cute!  _[Hands on cheeks]_

 **BEAU:** Haven't you learned yet that powerful things come in tiny packages?

  * [**A Collection of Wants**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410587)    (Sour_Idealist)
  * [**Deck of Many Things, Ch 79**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010595/chapters/40372622)    (invoked_duplicity)
  * [**Goose**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017872)    (TwinVax)
  * [**Midnight Hour**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172462)    (keefling) _**Explicit**_
  * [**pass on the summer, Ch 2**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404233/chapters/38427131#workskin)    (JumanjiCostco)
  * [**something in the blood denies the memory**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546373)    (Steve)
  * [**Through the Forests of Wheat**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630268)    (sockablock)
  * [**to feel a little less**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330492)    (okaymae)
  * [**To Have, To Hold**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016972)    (AuditoryCheesecake)
  * [**To Remember**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577123)   (conceptstage)
  * [**Traveling Show**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351787)    (RenrijraKrin)
  * [**Two vowels go a-walking**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141257)    (chaya)
  * [**what's in a name?**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911456)    (thepensword)
  * [**"How come you've only got one arm?"**](https://sockablock.tumblr.com/post/179077267990/thanks-for-doing-fic-requests-im-looking-forward)    (sockablock)
  * [**"watching"** ](https://xhorass.tumblr.com/post/179720998896/watching-w%C3%A4chw%C3%B4ch-verb-the-others-wont-stop)   (xhorass)



## Favorite Medium-Length (1,000 to 20,000 words)

 **JESTER:** There's just all sorts of different kinds of stories here.

 **BEAU:** Yeah, but ... a lot of them are here to mess us up.

  * [**A Wizard Down**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171453)    (Angel Ascending)
  * [**and we still had hours**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484111)    (poppyseedheart)
  * [**Back on Track**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294267/chapters/35481861)   (readytobebolder) _**Explicit**_
  * [**Discover Us Safely Destroyed**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688909)    (thismagichour) _**Not Rated**_
  * [**Don’t Expect Payment**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570411/chapters/36148419)    (ohjustdisarmalready)
  * [**Familiar Comfort, Ch 2**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759231/chapters/34189730#workskin)    (Angel Ascending)
  * [**From Hostile Ground**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575921)    (Sour_Idealist)
  * [**HOPSCOTCH (Traveler, Take the Wheel)**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925355)   Mikkeneko
  * [**La Douleur Exquise**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942945)   (NinjaDragonWhat)
  * [**lesser of two evils**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013121)    (sparxwrites)
  * [**lord, what a lonesome song he sings**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775749)    (batyatoon) _**Not Rated**_
  * [**Miss the Sky**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443386/chapters/38503628)    (AnaliseGrey) _**Not Rated**_
  * [**My only sunshine, Ch 1**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046896)    (Meridas) _**Explicit**_
  * [**sandpaper and solder**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830925)    (impossibletruths)
  * [**So fearsomely bright**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228444)    (Beleriandings)
  * [**The Stars Between Bruised Knuckles**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991784)    (sockablock)
  * [**Till the Last Flower**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585431)   (vannral)
  * [**We Belong Dead**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964508)    (CrunchyWrites)



## Favorite Long-Form Fic (20,000 words or more)

 **JESTER:** WOAH.  Did you see how long some of these stories are!?

 **BEAU:** I read them, so, yes, yes I did.

  * [**A Mote of Possibility**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967520/chapters/39877518)    (SwissArmyKnife)
  * [**Beware, Beware**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099853)    (gayshitiguess)
  * [**Five Soda Maximum**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246009)    (chaya)
  * [**My Friend Filthy**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661570/chapters/33871443)    (99BottleofBeerontheWall)
  * [**My only sunshine**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046896)    (Meridas) _**Explicit**_
  * [**Resonance**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432705)    (RecklessDaydreamer)
  * [**some sun has got to rise**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755055)    (allapplesfall)
  * [**The Descriptivist's Approach**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854460/chapters/34387928)    (CrunchyWrites) _**Explicit**_
  * [**The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545137/chapters/38761514)    (steelneena)
  * [**The Gay and Wonderous Life of Caleb Widogast**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252732)    (erebones) _**Explicit**_
  * [**the mist upon the hill**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177475)   (BucketofWater) _**Not Rated**_
  * [**Traveling Hearts**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618751/chapters/33784788)    (CatKing_Catkin) _**Mature**_
  * [**We'll Carry On**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119869)    (MeBeShe) _**Explicit**_
  * [**Where the Wild Song Echoes**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956567/chapters/32128056)    (distractedKat)



**JESTER:** And that's a wrap!  Can you believe that these 130-some stories are just a tiny fraction of the fic that people wrote about us?  Over 4,000 fics were written about us this year.

 **BEAU:** I don't even have words for that commitment.  Thanks--you're all pretty dope!

 **JESTER:** And now it's time to narrow this list down to the finalists!  [Pick your top three in each category at this link](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/6QF6NB5) and Beau and I will be back to announce the finalists!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You can pick your top fics at this link!](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/6QF6NB5) Voting closes at the end of **Jan 18th** ,


	4. Round Two of the Voting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is simply an archive for the introduction to round two of the voting.

**JESTER:** Oh, hey, everybody!  It's me and Beau again!

**BEAU:** Hey.

**JESTER:** So the nominations are complete, so now we have to vote for the top fics!

**BEAU:** Why do we have to do that again?

**JESTER:** So I can wear a sparkly dress for the award show, Beau!

**BEAU:** Right.  Of course. _[Long pause.]_ Wait.  Does that mean I have to wear a dress too?

**JESTER:** You can wear whatever you want!

**BEAU:** Cool.  I'm going to wear a dope-ass suit then.

**JESTER:** Yay! _[She claps and bounces in place.]_ So go pick your top fics! Just check the box next to up to three fics for each category.

**BEAU:** Yeah, but don't pick more than three for each category.

**JESTER:** Well, if you do, we just won't count the extra ones!

**BEAU:** And I'll come to where you sleep and beat you up.

**JESTER:** Ummm, Beau?

**BEAU:** Yeah, Jess.

**JESTER:** I think maybe some of them would really _really_ like that.

**BEAU:** Right, yeah, okay.  Well, I'll only do that if you won't like it!

**JESTER:** Yay!

[ **How Does This Work?** Continue to the next page and, for each category,  check the box next to up to three fics.  The totals from this round will be added up to choose the five (5) finalist fics!

Fics that are Not Rated, Mature, or Explicit have been marked by their links, but please also pay attention to any tags and other warnings on the fic.  You can vote for as many (or as few) categories as you want.

Voting on this round closes **Jan 18th!** ]


	5. And the Nominees Are ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The votes are in and the nominees are ...

**JESTER:** It's time!  All the votes are in and it is time!

 **BEAU:** Yeah.  _[Nods head]_

 **JESTER:** Each category has been narrowed down to five and sometimes six nominees (because it was _really_ close let me tell you).  And now it's time to vote for the winners.

 **BEAU:** For each category, you can vote for one fic.

 **JESTER:** _[Bouncing up and down]_ Yes!  You should pick your favorite!  The bestest bestest fic for each one!

 **BEAU:** Right, but ... also keep in mind, is your favorite the one you would recommend to your friend?  Like, if you had a friend who wanted a fluffy fic, which of the nominees under "Gave You Warm Fuzzy Feelings" would you be most likely to recommend?  Maybe it's not your favorite.  [ _Beau stares, extremely serious, right at you]_  Just think about your responsibility, okay?  Think about it.

 **JESTER:** But also just have fun!

 **BEAU:** I'm just saying think really hard about your choices and--

 **JESTER:** And just have fun!

 **BEAU:** _[Heavy sigh]_   Yeah, but also just have fun.

 **JESTER:** _[Clears her throat]_ Okay, here we go ...

## The Nominees for the Fic that Made You Laugh are ...

  * [**A Marriage of Convenience, Ch 1**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828996/chapters/39504757)    (conceptstage)
  * [**Five Soda Maximum**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246009/chapters/35362152)    (chaya)
  * [**How to Train Your Blink Puppy**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884706)    (Angel Ascending)
  * [**Something New For Me And You, Ch 1**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926323/chapters/34578522)    (sockablock)
  * [**There's a Ghost in My Lungs, Ch 15**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440007/chapters/36632943)    (QueenWithABeeThrone)



## The Nominees for the Fic that Gave You Warm Fuzzy Feelings are ...

  * [**A Mote of Possibility**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967520/chapters/39877518)    (SwissArmyKnife)
  * [**Can We Stay Like this?**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286188/chapters/35461218)    (cecilantro)
  * [**Familiar Comfort, Ch 1**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759231/chapters/34128323#workskin)    (Angel Ascending)
  * [**High In A Blue Sky**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481978)    (CrunchyWrites)
  * [**Something New For Me And You, Ch 13**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926323/chapters/38449451#workskin)    (sockablock)



## The Nominees for the Fic that Made You Ugly Cry and Curse the Name of the Author are ...

  * [**I made the earth remember him**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047508)    (brinnanza)
  * [**Ode to A Caged Bird**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879561/chapters/37000464)    (Ara) _**Explicit**_
  * [**the mist upon the hill**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177475)    (BucketofWater) _**Not Rated**_
  * [**This One's For Molly**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299379)    (protectoroffaeries) _**Mature**_
  * [**We'll Carry On**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119869)    (MeBeShe) _**Explicit**_
  * [**Where the Wild Song Echoes**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956567/chapters/32128056)    (distractedKat)



## The Nominees for the Fic that Made You Super Horny are ...

  * [**A Fur Lined Cloak**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552985)    (chaya) _**Explicit**_
  * [**Moonstruck**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067877/chapters/34933319)    (Moonybandit) _**Explicit**_
  * [**Stammtisch**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060152/chapters/34913999)    (chaya) _**Explicit**_
  * [**Tactile Stimulation**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864465)    (SnubbingApollo) _**Explicit**_
  * [**What the Water Gave me**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434161/chapters/33338496)    (fiach_dubh) _**Explicit**_



## The Nominees for the Fic that Made You Go "What the Fuck?" in the Loudest Possible Voice are ...

  * [**Carry It Until We Die, Ch 7**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673098/chapters/38113085)    (Starkraving)
  * [**Eight of Swords**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144877/chapters/37722392)    (SwissArmyKnife)
  * [**i broke the world for us**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385471)    (freckledshoulderblades)
  * [**Something New For Me and You, Ch 25**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926323/chapters/40562330)    (sockablock)
  * [**the mist upon the hill**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177475)    (BucketofWater) _**Not Rated**_
  * [**We Circle By Night, Ch 11**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415599/chapters/39169735)    (Insanity Silver)



## The Nominees for the Most Epic, Heart-stopping Fic are ...

  * [**A house by the sea**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663762)    (erebones, losebetter) _**Mature**_
  * [**Betrothed, Ch 1**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256167)    (MeBeShe) _**Explicit**_
  * [**Carry It Until We Die, Ch 7**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673098/chapters/36410667)    (starkraving)
  * [**In the Moments We Were Alone**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400165)    (sockablock)
  * [**the mist upon the hill**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177475)    (BucketofWater) _**Not Rated**_
  * [**Traveling Hearts**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618751/chapters/33784788)    (CatKing_Catkin) _**Mature**_



## The Nominees for the Fic that Gave You Sweet Sweet AU Feels are ...

  * [**Five Soda Maximum**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246009/chapters/35362152)   (chaya)
  * [**Something New For You and Me, Ch 1**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926323/chapters/34578522)    (sockablock)
  * [**Take your kid gloves off**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865447/chapters/34418568)    (gealbhan)
  * [**The Descriptivist's Approach**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854460/chapters/34387928)    (CrunchyWrites) _**Explicit**_
  * [**We'll Carry On**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119869/chapters/32536218)    (MeBeShe) _**Explicit**_



## The Nominees for Favorite Ficlet (under 1,000 words) are ...

  * [**Deck of Many Things, Ch 79**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010595/chapters/40372622)    (invoked_duplicity)
  * [**Through the Forests of Wheat**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630268)    (sockablock)
  * [**To Have, To Hold**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016972)    (AuditoryCheesecake)
  * [**what's in a name?**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911456)    (thepensword)
  * [**"How come you've only got one arm?"**](https://sockablock.tumblr.com/post/179077267990/thanks-for-doing-fic-requests-im-looking-forward)    (sockablock)
  * [**"watching"** ](https://xhorass.tumblr.com/post/179720998896/watching-w%C3%A4chw%C3%B4ch-verb-the-others-wont-stop)   (xhorass)



## The Nominees for Favorite Medium-Length (1,000 to 20,000 words) are ...

  * [**A Wizard Down**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171453)    (Angel Ascending)
  * [**HOPSCOTCH (Traveler, Take the Wheel)**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925355)   Mikkeneko
  * [**Miss the Sky**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443386/chapters/38503628)    (AnaliseGrey) _**Not Rated**_
  * [**The Stars Between Bruised Knuckles**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991784)    (sockablock)
  * [**We Belong Dead**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964508)    (CrunchyWrites)



## The Nominees for Favorite Long-Form Fic (20,000 words or more) are ...

  * [**A Mote of Possibility**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967520/chapters/39877518)    (SwissArmyKnife)
  * [**Five Soda Maximum**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246009)    (chaya)
  * [**The Descriptivist's Approach**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854460/chapters/34387928)    (CrunchyWrites) _**Explicit**_
  * [**The Gay and Wonderous Life of Caleb Widogast**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252732)    (erebones) _**Explicit**_
  * [**We'll Carry On**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119869)    (MeBeShe) _**Explicit**_



**JESTER:** _[Clapping]_ Yay!  They're all so good!

 **BEAU:** I mean, hell, any of the fics that were submitted were good.

 **JESTER:** Yeah!

 **BEAU:** So, [follow this link to get voting](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/27G5YFP).  You have until **January 30th.**   The final results will be announced the week of **February 4th**.

 **JESTER:** Go! Go! Go!


	6. The Winners are ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to release the results!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note from me (the author): Unfortunately, the personal stuff that kept me from expanding the previous entries has kept going. I realized that I was just going to have to put up the winners in a simple format and let it stand there. A big thank you to everyone who voted and to all the wonderful authors who were nominated!

**Jester:** _[clapping]_ It's time!  It's time!  It's time!

 **Beau:** Yeah, it's totally time.  All the results are in and we have our winners.

 **Jester:**   Let me announce them!

 **Beau:** _[shrugging]_ No problem. _[The hands Jester a pile of envelopes.]_

 **Jester:** _[clears throat]_

## The Nominees for the Fic that Made You Laugh are ...

  * [**A Marriage of Convenience, Ch 1**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828996/chapters/39504757)    (conceptstage)
  * [**Five Soda Maximum**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246009/chapters/35362152)    (chaya)
  * [**How to Train Your Blink Puppy**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884706)    (Angel Ascending)
  * [**Something New For Me And You, Ch 1**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926323/chapters/34578522)    (sockablock)
  * [**There's a Ghost in My Lungs, Ch 15**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440007/chapters/36632943)    (QueenWithABeeThrone)



**Beau:** This was a really close one, decided by the last few votes.

 **Jester:** _[tearing open the envelope with glee]_ And the winner is ... **Angel Ascending** for "How to Train Your Blink Puppy!"

 **Beau:** Congratulations.  That's a pretty dope.

_[There is wild applause from off stage]_

**Jester:** _[Clearing her throat even louder, several times]_ And now ...

## The Nominees for the Fic that Gave You Warm Fuzzy Feelings are ...

  * [**A Mote of Possibility**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967520/chapters/39877518)    (SwissArmyKnife)
  * [**Can We Stay Like this?**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286188/chapters/35461218)    (cecilantro)
  * [**Familiar Comfort, Ch 1**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759231/chapters/34128323#workskin)    (Angel Ascending)
  * [**High In A Blue Sky**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481978)    (CrunchyWrites)
  * [**Something New For Me And You, Ch 13**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926323/chapters/38449451#workskin)    (sockablock)



**Beau:** A lot of strong contenders in this category, but, in the end, there can be only one.

 **Jester:** And the winner is ... _[Jester struggles to open the envelope]_ **sockablock** for "Something New For Me And You, Ch 13!"

_[More applause.  Just barely can be heard the sound of Nott shouting "It's great!]_

**Jester:** _[Clears her throat.  Then clears her through again.]_

 **Beau:** _[Leaning over]_ Uh, do you need some water?

 **Jester:** Nope!  And

## The Nominees for the Fic that Made You Ugly Cry and Curse the Name of the Author are ...

  * [**I made the earth remember him**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047508)    (brinnanza)
  * [**Ode to A Caged Bird**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879561/chapters/37000464)    (Ara) _**Explicit**_
  * [**the mist upon the hill**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177475)    (BucketofWater) _**Not Rated**_
  * [**This One's For Molly**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299379)    (protectoroffaeries) _**Mature**_
  * [**We'll Carry On**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119869)    (MeBeShe) _**Explicit**_
  * [**Where the Wild Song Echoes**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956567/chapters/32128056)    (distractedKat)



**Beau:** Oof.  You folks like to cry, that's what I got from this.

 **Jester:** And the winner is ... _[She stares at the envelope for a second and then neatly opens it with a slide of her finger.  She proudly smiles at Beau.]_ And the winner is ... **Ara** for "Ode to a Caged Bird!"

_[Raucous applause.]_

**Jester:** _[Clears throat deliberately.  Gives Beau a pointed look.]_ Next up,

## The Nominees for the Fic that Made You Super Horny are ...

  * [**A Fur Lined Cloak**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552985)    (chaya) _**Explicit**_
  * [**Moonstruck**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067877/chapters/34933319)    (Moonybandit) _**Explicit**_
  * [**Stammtisch**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060152/chapters/34913999)    (chaya) _**Explicit**_
  * [**Tactile Stimulation**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864465)    (SnubbingApollo) _**Explicit**_
  * [**What the Water Gave me**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434161/chapters/33338496)    (fiach_dubh) _**Explicit**_



**Beau:** Fuck folks, there's some good shit in here.

 **Jester:** _[Carefully opens the envelope]_ And the winner is ... **chaya** for "A Fur Lined Cloak!"

_[Applause applause applause.  Wild cheering]_

**Jester:** _[Holding up the envelope for quiet]_ And

## The Nominees for the Fic that Made You Go "What the Fuck?" in the Loudest Possible Voice are ...

  * [**Carry It Until We Die, Ch 7**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673098/chapters/38113085)    (Starkraving)
  * [**Eight of Swords**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144877/chapters/37722392)    (SwissArmyKnife)
  * [**i broke the world for us**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385471)    (freckledshoulderblades)
  * [**Something New For Me and You, Ch 25**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926323/chapters/40562330)    (sockablock)
  * [**the mist upon the hill**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177475)    (BucketofWater) _**Not Rated**_
  * [**We Circle By Night, Ch 11**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415599/chapters/39169735)    (Insanity Silver)



**Beau:** A lot of definitions of "what the fuck?" in this category, bur you all deserve it for something.

 **Jester:** _[Pulls out the wand of smiles and uses it as a letter opener]_ And the winner is ... **Starkraving** for "Carry It Until We Die, Ch 7!"

_[Is there enough applause for everyone?  Nope.]_

**Jester:** Next!

## The Nominees for the Most Epic, Heart-stopping Fic are ...

  * [**A house by the sea**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663762)    (erebones, losebetter) _**Mature**_
  * [**Betrothed, Ch 1**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256167)    (MeBeShe) _**Explicit**_
  * [**Carry It Until We Die, Ch 7**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673098/chapters/36410667)    (starkraving)
  * [**In the Moments We Were Alone**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400165)    (sockablock)
  * [**the mist upon the hill**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177475)    (BucketofWater) _**Not Rated**_
  * [**Traveling Hearts**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618751/chapters/33784788)    (CatKing_Catkin) _**Mature**_



**Beau:** This?  This was contentious.  Out of 83 votes, the lowest ranked fic only got 6 less than then winner.  This was anyone's game.

 **Jester:** _[Rips open the envelope and stares at it.]_ Oh.  Oh!  This is new!  The winner, for a second time, is ... **Starkraving** for "Carry It Until We Die, Ch 7!"

_[Cheers and applause]_

**Beau:** Wow, that's quite an upset there.

 **Jester:** Still, no time to dawdle!

## The Nominees for the Fic that Gave You Sweet Sweet AU Feels are ...

  * [**Five Soda Maximum**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246009/chapters/35362152)   (chaya)
  * [**Something New For You and Me, Ch 1**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926323/chapters/34578522)    (sockablock)
  * [**Take your kid gloves off**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865447/chapters/34418568)    (gealbhan)
  * [**The Descriptivist's Approach**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854460/chapters/34387928)    (CrunchyWrites) _**Explicit**_
  * [**We'll Carry On**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119869/chapters/32536218)    (MeBeShe) _**Explicit**_



**Jester:** _[rip rip rip!]_ And the winner is ... **CrunchyWrites** for "The Descriptivist's Approach!"

_[Someone screams in happiness from the audience!]_

**Beau:** Looks like we've good a big fan out there.

 **Jester:** Next up!

## The Nominees for Favorite Ficlet (under 1,000 words) are ...

  * [**Deck of Many Things, Ch 79**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010595/chapters/40372622)    (invoked_duplicity)
  * [**Through the Forests of Wheat**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630268)    (sockablock)
  * [**To Have, To Hold**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016972)    (AuditoryCheesecake)
  * [**what's in a name?**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911456)    (thepensword)
  * [**"How come you've only got one arm?"**](https://sockablock.tumblr.com/post/179077267990/thanks-for-doing-fic-requests-im-looking-forward)    (sockablock)
  * [**"watching"** ](https://xhorass.tumblr.com/post/179720998896/watching-w%C3%A4chw%C3%B4ch-verb-the-others-wont-stop)   (xhorass)



**Jester:** And the winner is ... _[ripping, so much ripping, the envelope is just confetti now]_ **invoked_duplicity** for "Deck of Many Things, Ch 79!"

_[Applause, applause, and more applause]_

**Jester:** What do we have here?

## The Nominees for Favorite Medium-Length (1,000 to 20,000 words) are ...

  * [**A Wizard Down**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171453)    (Angel Ascending)
  * [**HOPSCOTCH (Traveler, Take the Wheel)**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925355)   Mikkeneko
  * [**Miss the Sky**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443386/chapters/38503628)    (AnaliseGrey) _**Not Rated**_
  * [**The Stars Between Bruised Knuckles**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991784)    (sockablock)
  * [**We Belong Dead**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964508)    (CrunchyWrites)



**Beau:** Another really close one.  What have we got, Jester?

 **Jester:** _[There's no way to understand how many little pieces of envelope there are now on the stage]_ And the winner is ... **sockablock** for "The Stars Between Bruised Knuckles!"

_[Applause applause applause]_

**Jester:** Aw, Beau that was a really sweet one.

 **Beau:** I mean _[shrugs]_ whatever, I guess it was alright.

 **Jester:** ohhhhkaaaay _[She suddenly gasps]_ Beau!  It's the last category ...

## The Nominees for Favorite Long-Form Fic (20,000 words or more) are ...

  * [**A Mote of Possibility**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967520/chapters/39877518)    (SwissArmyKnife)
  * [**Five Soda Maximum**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246009)    (chaya)
  * [**The Descriptivist's Approach**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854460/chapters/34387928)    (CrunchyWrites) _**Explicit**_
  * [**The Gay and Wonderous Life of Caleb Widogast**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252732)    (erebones) _**Explicit**_
  * [**We'll Carry On**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119869)    (MeBeShe) _**Explicit**_



**Beau:**   Well, this is it.  Everyone ready?  The longest fics.

 **Jester:** And the winner is ... _[there is not even any trace of the envelope anymore, it has evaporated]_ **SwissArmyKnife** for "A Mote of Possibility!"

_[Applause!  Standing Ovation!  Cheers!]_

**Beau:** Let's give another round of applause for everyone who was nominated from the first round on.

_[More applause!]_

**Jester:** _[to Beau]_ This was so much fun!  We should do it again next year!

 **Beau:** Eh, let's not get ahead of ourselves ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a quick breakdown of the actual number of votes that were cast, read the next chapter.


	7. Numbers and Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look at participation and voting patterns.

Hi all! bb here. I thought it might be valuable to give a breakdown of voting numbers, so everyone has a clear sense of how truly representative this was of the Critter community (short answer: probably not very).

**Total Votes Cast During:**

  * **Initial Nomination Round:** 30
  * **Narrowing to Top 5:** 68
  * **Winners:** 94



As you can see, there was a steady increase in participation, with the initial submission of nominations involving the least people.  If I do this next year, we'll probably have a longer nomination period and figure out how to get the word out a little more broadly.

There also were not votes cast by every person in every category.  Here are the total votes cast in the final category, as well as the spread between the highest number of votes and lowest number of votes.  The lower the spread, the more competitive the category:

  * **Made You Laugh the Most:** 89 (spread: 22)
  * **Gave You the Warmest Fuzziest Feelings:** 89 (spread: 20)
  * **Made You Ugly Cry:** 80 (spread: 12)
  * **Made You Super Horniest:** 74 (spread: 17)
  * **Made You Go "What the Fuck?":** 85 (spread: 17)
  * **Most Epic, Heartstopping:** 83 (spread: 6, this category was insanely competitive)
  * **Gave You the Most AU Feels:** 84 (spread: 23)
  * **Favorite Ficlets:** 76 (spread: 11)
  * **Favorite Medium-Length:** 76 (spread: 13)
  * **Favorite Long Form:** 92 (spread: 24)



Hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
